Akatsuki Kittens
by Zira Shion
Summary: Yes, the Akatsuki have turned into cats, original, no? But the girl that finds them is not what she seems, by any means. What is the connection between Akatsuki and this girl? Read to find out. OCXDeidara at some point, T for language and such.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I got a plot bunny for the obligatory Akatsuki turns into kittens story. Don't hate me universe.

But at least I finally worked up the courage to actually post something. Here's hoping someone likes it!

* * *

><p><strong>Zira POV!<strong>

I hate mornings, but that is beside the point. At least I didn't have to go to school today, thank Jashin for weekends. Saturdays were probably the best day of the week, no school to worry about, so I could watch a ton of anime without interruptions. Ah the joys of addiction.

"Yeah! Time for a day without movement!" I exclaimed as I did my morning ritual. Eating, brushing teeth and hair, the works. I looked behind me, smiling lightly at the posters adorning my room. I hadn't watched some anime in forever, but certain characters never really got boring for me.

I connected my laptop to the tv, grabbed some snacks and drinks, then plopped down on the couch. While watching a few episodes I already knew I hooked up my tablet to the small computer and started to draw. Nothing really came of it, but I enjoyed it.

It was almost noon when there was a bang at the front door. I swore before pausing everything and scrambling for the door, a process that actually took a few minutes because of all the stuff I had going. "This better be good..." I growled out as I opened, but I was reduced to silence when there was no one on the steps. "Stupid kids. Someone's gonna get sprayed later." I made a mental note to bring the hose out front. The garden hose was one of my favorite home weapons.

I was pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of meowing. I looked down, staring at the sight in front of me.

"Shit. Kittens. Someone knows my weakness."

**Third Person!**

"Ouch! Brat, get off my tail!" Sasori snapped.

"Sorry Danna, un." The blonde exclamation as he shifted.

"But what the hell? Why are we cats dammit?" Hidan swore as he stopped scratching the walls, Kakuzu smacked him before his swears went overboard. No need to traumatize Tobi. "Screw you Kakuzu!"

"I don't know, but it certainly seems we're not anywhere I've seen before." Itachi mewed out, his dark eyes looking to the outside of their box once again. "I think there is reason to believe that we are in a different world all together."

"I have to agree with you Itachi. I've never seen most of this technology before, and the scenery really is strange." Pein looked up from conversing with Konan. "For now, try to act like cats if we someone shows up. It would be troublesome if we aroused suspicion."

"Sure. But I would like to know how we even got here. What exactly happened?" Kisame asked. Zetsu wondered the same thing.

"Deidara was chasing Tobi through the hideout, as usual, but somehow they found a new room in the part we don't use anymore." Itachi explained. "Inside they found a control panel, something most of us saw before Tobi pressed something." The Uchihas eyes shone red as he glared at the now orange and black kitten.

"Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't know pressing a button would send them away! Tobi is sorry!" All the members glared, and if looks could kill Tobi would be long gone.

"There was a flash and a bang, then the next thing any of us know; we're being put in a box by some man, and dropped off on this doorstep." Itachi finished, looking up at the cardboard walls again. They were too high for any of them to scramble out of. Hidan had tried a number of times, essentially slamming the thick cardboard against the door a few moments ago.

"So what do we do now Pein-sama?" Konan asked.

The orange cat sighed. "I am not sure. We are going to have to find a way back home, but finding a way to be human again would be a good step forward."

"I agree with that, un"

"I just wish my money hadn't vanished. Maybe we could bribe someone."

"Kakuzu, I don't think people would take money from cats. Would you?"

"Yes."

Kisame sighed. "I should have known."

Suddenly the door in front of them opened, and a girl came out with a frown on her face. She looked extremely annoyed. "Stupid kids. Someone's gonna get sprayed later." She spoke, and the Akatsuki set to screaming, or meowing, at the top of their lungs.

"Hey girlie! Look over here and get us out of her!" Hidan yowled, and when she didn't respond, he only got louder. "Bitch! I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" After a moment, she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and notice the box of kittens at her door step.

"Shit. Kittens. Someone knows my weakness." She stated and promptly grabbed the box and pulled it inside. "I never can pass up a feline." She said as she looked them over. "And ten of you? Gosh, I hit the mother load today didn't I?" The girl put the case down on the floor, and sat down in front of them.

"Weird girl, not asking any questions about ten cats." Kisame noted as the girl started to put away what looked like snacks.

"I don't think we're in any position to say anything Kisame." Itachi told his partner. When the girl appeared again, they all went silent.

"Let's see what we've got here..." She spoke half to herself, half to the kittens. "Kitties, my name is Zira. I have no idea how you got to my place, but I am certainly not complaining. And yes, I do think cats can understand people. Leave me alone."

"She has no idea..." Sasori deadpanned, causing meows of laughter to come from Hidan and Deidara.

"Tobi likes the nice lady!" Tobi exclaimed, catching the attention of Zira. She picked him up first.

"I suppose I should name you all, huh? Well, you'll be Candy, because your face looks like a lollipop." She said.

"Tobi likes candy!" Zira smiled at his meows before setting him down, she picked up Deidara next.

"Hm...I like Lightning for you little guy." She stated. "A blonde kitten, huh? Odd, although most of you look a bit weirder. Not a bad thing though."

"At least she can name things, un." The blonde said, not too upset about his new name.

"Now for the rest of you!"

**Zira POV!**

I picked a kitten at random next, gasping at the sight of a light blue kitten. "Aw, you are the cutest thing ever!" I swear that cat blushed. "You are going to be named...Iris, because your color reminds me of it!" I placed her next to Lightning and Candy.

The next one was a dark orange, with black and gray spots all over his face, and purple looking eyes. "You guys aren't dyed are you? Because that would be so wrong. You're Silver by the way, because I lack anything else." When I placed him on the seat next to me, he hissed slightly back at the others in the box. "What, are you their leader? Help me keep them in line then." My imagination told me that the cat nodded.

The next kitten was pure black, with similarly colored eyes. "You are Midnight." and another was dark blue, with markings on each side of his face that made me think of a sharks gills. "Will Same work? It means Shark in Japanese...or maybe I should just name you Kisame and get my addiction out of the way." When I said that, all the kittens got really quiet, even the silver gray one who had kept up a steady racket until now.

"Kisame it is. I am such an Akatsuki fangirl." I shook my head, and went onto the next kitten. "I guess you've been in some fights, with all those stitch marks. We'll call you Stitches then." I pulled the crimson one and the half black and half...green? one up next. "Flame, and Cactus because of you're coloring." The cats didn't mind too much, although Cactus seemed to meow to himself a lot.

"Last one!" I exclaimed, as I took the last one in my arms. "I shoulda named Silver something else. You're silver. Although that mark gives me some ideas" I said, poking the chest of the silver cat. His silver fur worked in great contrast to the Jashin symbol in black. "Jashin-sama, huh? You better not start sacrificing things mister." The kitten acted shocked as I spoke. "You'll be Hidan then."

I placed him down, surprised to see that all ten kittens had stayed where I had put them. I had assumed that they would have wandered around or something while I named their companions. Maybe they were a bit overwhelmed by what was going on, but I had a feeling that they'd get over it.

**Third Person!**

"What the fuck? How the hell does she know about Akatsuki and Jashin-sama?" Hidan yowled.

"It beats me, I've never heard of any place like this before, so maybe she's a ninja?" Kisame suggested.

Both Pein and Itachi shook their feline heads. "She has almost no chakra, it is hard to tell for sure, and she mentioned us so casually..." Itachi mussed.

"We are keeping an eye on this girl, she obviously knows about Akatsuki. I want to know how much!" Pein snapped. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, who wants to eat?" The girl suddenly spoke, appearing from what appeared to be a kitchen, holding two dishes in one hand and a bowl of water in the other. She deposited them next to the coffee table and pulled Itachi and Konan down on the floor. "I'll feel better if you all eat something. So I'm spoiling you, with what kibble I could find, tuna, and fresh water. Dig in kitties."

"The hell is this stuff, hm?" Deidara said, sniffing the kibble. He tentatively took a bite. "It's not horrible, but the tuna is way better, un." As the others started to eat, Zira smiled.

"At least it's edible." Kakuzu grumbled. "And free."

"Fresh meat would be better. **But at least it isn't vegan.**" Zetsu commented between bites.

"Good, now that you're all fed, I'm getting back to anime." Zira said. She pulled her laptop closer to herself and clicked through the internet. She pulled up something random and watched the day away, and the kittens were enraptured by it all. Some of them especially liked Bleach, and Zira put that down to all the color in the anime.

Zira glanced at the clock, curious about the time. It was almost midnight, and the kittens were starting to doze as well. The girl pulled herself off the couch and headed upstairs for the shower. Upon seeing her leave the room Pein ordered everyone to follow her, but they were shut out of the bathroom by the raven haired girl.

When the door opened again Zira was just in a robe, something that Konan did not want the others to see. She got Pein to have them turn around until the girl was clothed. Oblivious to the insanity, the teen pulled on pajamas in her room and flopped into bed. The kittens followed her in and started to settle in various places all over her room. "Guess I have new roommates huh?" She mumbled to no one in particular before falling asleep, and the Akatsuki quickly followed suit.

* * *

><p>Well? I hope that turned out okay. As for anyone who knows me as an writer, don't kill me for abandoning my other stories. I'm weird like that.<p>

Review please! I know someone is out there, I see you reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I can't believe how many people I already have putting this on their favorites and alert lists. I love you all!

Thanks to **kchu0403**, **HeartsNaruto**, **Yuti-Chan**, **MountBlanc93**, and **SakuraDreamerz** for reviewing the first chapter! And anyone else who reviews after I post this!

Here's to chapter 2!

**Zira POV!**

So when I woke up, on my belly as usual, I noticed that there were some additions to my bed. Lightning had climbed onto my pillow at some point during the night, and Hidan was purring happily on my lower back; almost on my butt.

I rolled my eyes. "So help me if you touch my butt cat. You are obviously a perv like the real Hidan." I scooped the ball of fur up and placed him on the bed, effectively waking him up. The others were spread out all over my room. Iris and Silver were curled up together on my nightstand, Candy was in my slipper, Cactus was in the other. When Hidan meowed loudly, all of them lifted their heads and hissed except for Candy.

I laughed loudly, but dropped down to a giggle when Silver gave a lighter hiss. Hidan was also settling back to sleep, so I crept out of my room and padded into the bathroom. I pulled on fresh clothes, and ran a brush through my dark locks. I was about five foot five or six, and those inches were always up for debate. I also had black hair that was cut jaggedly above my shoulders, and bright blue eyes.

After making sure I wasn't hideous, I headed for the kitchen. In there I cooked up some bacon with my usual cereal, setting aside two pieces to give to the cats. I also dropped what was left of my cat food into a bowl, filled up a water dish, and dug out my last can of tuna.

"Guess I'm shopping today..." I yawned out as I started to eat. When the cats came down, all together as usual, I smiled a bit. "Morning kitties. Help yourself." I said and watched them rush and devour the bacon in an instant.

Then I had to break up a fight between Stitches and Hidan. Candy jumped up on the counter in front of me and started begging for attention. I happily started to pet him, but then I noticed something about him. "Oh gosh, you guys are filthy!" I groaned out at the sight of all the dirt on the felines.

"Great, now I have to clean ten kittens. I hate my life." I said, glaring at all the felines in front of me. "Follow me." I growled out and I collected blankets and towels from all over the house before bringing it all into my downstairs guest bathroom. I took a laundry basket and put it over the kittens to keep them in one spot in the living room.

"Sorry about this. I just don't want to go chasing cats all over my house." I said and plucked Lightning out from under the makeshift cage. He mewed in a resigned way, and didn't fight me, for which I was grateful. I set the blonde kitten on the toilet seat while I got some warm water in the tub. When I had a few inches in the bottom I took the cat and placed him in, mentally bracing myself for claws everywhere. Instead I got a puff of smoke which set me coughing like crazy.

"The hell? What did you climb through?"

"I wish I knew, un." I froze.

**Third Person!**

Hidan cackled as Zira took Deidara off to be cleaned. "Serves him right!"

"Pein-sama, what do you think?" Itachi asked his leader.

Pein did the best shrug he could do as a feline. "She seems harmless enough, and clueless to the fact that we are the Akatsuki." He would have said more, but a puff of smoke suddenly came from the bathroom. They all heard Ziras coughing, and wondered what had happened.

Their questions were quickly answered.

"HOLY SHIT NAKED GUY IN MY BATHROOM!" Zira screamed at the top of her lungs, making the feline criminals cringe. Her terrified form appeared from the bathroom, running for the kitchen. She came back with a heavy looking metal pan and stood right outside the door. "You better have a towel on when you come out."

When Deidara came out of the room, looking fairly confused, all the Akatsuki were surprised. They were even more surprised when Zira tried to kill the bomber with her skillet. "He's so dead." Sasori stated. "That thing is cast iron."

"The bitch is either stupid or has got some serious guts." Hidan said, watching with interest.

"Noo! Sempai!" Tobi wailed, but was ignored by the others. Luckily, Deidara he was a ninja, so he just grabbed Zira by her wrists and forced her to drop her weapon. She visibly cringed, waiting for a hit. Instead he just pulled his towel tighter around his waist before releasing her. The teen stumbled back before landing on her butt.

She placed a hand over her eyes. "Either I've finally gone insane, or there is a god named Jashin."

"Then I guess Hidan is right, un." The blonde said, watching her reactions carefully. "Are you okay? Sorry if I hurt you."

Zira shook her head. "I'm fine. Just in shock." She pulled herself to her feet, and pulled the basket off the other kittens. "Am I really looking at the Akatsuki in kitten form?"

"Yup, un."

She sighed. "Okay, I'll go get a ton of clothes for everyone then." Zira walked back up to her room, and then into the other rooms to gather some clothes for each member, Konan included. When she got back, she pulled the kitten called Silver from the group.

"That's Pein-sama, un." Deidara commented.

"You get dressed. I'll change the Leader back." Zira snapped, though her words lacked an edge. As she headed back into the bathroom, she locked eyes with the cat. "Please don't kill me." The kitten dipped his head and Zira placed him in the water, having a towel ready before she turned away. "There's clothes outside, I'll get Konan next."

"Your name is Zira, correct?" Pein asked.

She nodded. "Yup. Zira Shion. Pleased to meet you." She was respectful, aware of the fact that he could easily hurt her. "Thank you for not killing me immediately." She smiled weakly as she went to grab more cats.

After a few minutes all the cats were people again, and happily clothed much to Ziras relief. She sat back on her couch with a sigh, shock still plain in her eyes. Konan was quietly impressed with how she had coped, S-rank criminals didn't appear in ones house every day.

"Where are we, exactly?" Pein asked the girl.

She frowned. "Um...you're not going to believe me at all. Long Island, New York, part of the United States of America?"

"What the heck is a New York?" Sasori crossed his arms, suspecting that she was playing with them. Zira waved her hands.

"I'm serious!" She sighed. "How about this, I know a shit ton about you guys. Kisame Hoshigaki, part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Itachi Uchiha, one of two people left from the Uchiha clan. Shall I go on?" Said members blinked slightly in surprise. "To me, you all are fictional characters from a TV show and a manga."

"If you know who we are, why did you willingly turn us back? As well as try to kill Deidara with a skillet?" Kisame snorted out.

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Well, since it is you guys, I figured you'd make me miserable later if I didn't change you back. And as for killing Deidara, that was pure instinct. Sorry about that."

"Your instinct is to attack with a frying pan, un?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really, un." She grinned at the boy, sparking a smile from him as well.

"Zira, seeing as we are not in our world, we will be staying here until we can return." Pein said, and Zira nodded.

"I kinda figured. Just no killing, maiming, or illegal activity while you're here okay? The police would not like that. Hidan, no sacrificing anyone, and Deidara, no blowing things up. Zetsu, no eating people. It would blow your cover faster than you realize."

"Where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" Hidan broke in, earning an eye roll from Zira.

"Since you're not kittens anymore..." The girl suddenly trailed off, and a weird look got into her eyes.

"Zira-san?" Konan softly asked.

"Deidara, give me my frying pan please." She asked, and the blonde did. Then she stood and put her entire weight into slamming the thing into Hidans head. The Akatsuki realized that the look in the girls eyes was a mix of anger, embarrassment, and still a bit of shock.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK BITCH?"

"YOU LITTER PERVERT!" She screamed, and attempted to continue murdering the jashinist. Her rage was cut off when Sasori held her in place with chakra strings.

"As amusing as this is, I'm quiet curious as why you're trying to kill an immortal." A sarcastic smile was on the puppet masters face.

"The bastard was sleeping on my back last night, right near my butt!" After a moment of silence, he released her.

"Continue."

"HIDAN YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE MORTAL!" The girl chased the man around her house for a good twenty minutes, and both of them were swearing at amazing levels. About halfway through, both of them started to laugh at their own insanity, Ziras fury replaced by a need to use up some energy created by the recent surprises.

Kakuzu was trying to contain laughter at the sight of his partner being chased by a teenage girl. Kisame had a grin on his face, and even Itachi was smirking. "I don't think things are going to be normal anymore." The fish man said.

Deidara nodded, trying to not collapse from laughter. "You can say that again, un!"

I thought that I'd be able to drag out their existence as kittens longer, but I guess not. I blame my long chapter length, and the fact that if I found kittens on my doorstep, I'd probably wash them that day or the next so that I can check them for wounds or anything like that. It'd be for their own good, and I'm sure any cat people out there can understand that.

So...trying desperately to keep OOC-ness and Mary Sues at bay. But there might be a little character deviation since we don't know how the Akatsuki would act in specific situations. Especially ones where a non threatening, and slightly insane, teenage girl is concerned. I'm trying my best here. Any tips are appreciated, but try go easy on me.

Read and Review if you please! Sorry if I don't respond to everything as I get more into this, but rest assured that I read ever review I get.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is a bit embarrassing, isn't it? I am really sorry about not posting for...how long has it been anyway? School, life, other fandoms, swamped me a bit. This story has always been in the back of my mind though. Thank you so much to everyone who's commented, liked, watched, or favorited this story. You're the reason I keep writing it.

Oh! I have a tumblr now, which is where I spend most of my time, so you can go look at that if you want: .com

I'm not in love with this chapter and will probably edit it even more at some point. But I'm not getting anywhere by not posting, I need to keep going.

* * *

><p>Zira POV!<p>

I huffed a breath out, looking at the Jashinisht in front of me. We had run around my house for a good ten minutes. I'd actually managed to chase him outside, so currently we were in my back yard, and I was thanking Jashin that our neighbors were never home and that I had tall fence. I was also mentally patting myself on the back for the ability to get a few good whacks on the tall man. I was bandaging up some small scrapes I had gotten on my legs from tripping over my own two feet. That had ended the chase pretty fast.

"You're not that terrible for a girl with a civilian level of chakra." Sasori commented from behind me. I looked up and gave a small smile.

"I had no idea there was even chakra in this world. But as for my strength, I say a lot of things, to a lot of people, so I had to be able to back it up." It was true, I'd gotten into a number of scuffles outside of school because of certain people.

"I'm surprised Hidan didn't try to fight back." Kakuzu said.

"Because the bitch caught me by surprise and I didn't wanna kill her accidentally!" Hidan yelled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Really now? Do you wanna go again Hidan?" I brandished my cooking appliance, and the loudmouth quickly shut up. He could kill me easily, and we both knew that, but I wasn't a real threat. I think he was enjoying someone who would stand up to him, even if it was a weak teen like me.

"Maybe later I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama." He grinned.

I scoffed. "Bitch please, I think Jashin-sama would like it better if I sacrificed you."

"Zira, you said something about shopping earlier, is that important?" Itachi asked me, and I nodded.

"Yes, and now that I have a bunch more people living with me, it doubly applies. We all need food, and you all need clothes." I sighed. "Luckily my parents are out of town for a while, not a rare thing at all, and I have access to a fair bit of money."

The Uchiha dipped his head. "That is good. When will you go?"

I thought for a moment. "Whenever you lot are ready, and you guys have to come with me because I don't know your sizes." He nodded in understanding. I looked back towards the zealot, and saw that he wasn't ranting anymore. "Okay everyone, as much as I hate to say it, we need to go shopping."

"What the hell for?" Hidan snapped.

"Food, clothing, and magical unicorns. Now shut up and follow me." I got blinks of confusion from everyone, but they seemed to be getting used to my sarcasm. We walked around front, and I dug inside my pockets for my car keys. We didn't have anything cool, but the minivan would fit everyone. "Now everyone in!"

I put Konan in the passenger seat, and shoved the rest of them in the car. Tobi and Zetsu stayed at the house because of their obvious differences, but neither seemed to mind all that much. Pein ordered everyone else to listen to me because I knew more about this area. I told them how to use seat belts, and we were off.

"Wow! This is kinda cool actually!" Deidara exclaimed. "How does this thing work anyway Zira, un?"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "I don't know the mechanics behind it, but I can show you the engine later if you want."

"That would be really cool, I can't wait un."

"Wait till I show you videos of them exploding." I blushed slightly at the smile he had.

"They can explode?" I had the teens full attention now. I nodded and explained the basics of fossil fuels to him. He was fascinated.

"Cut it out brat. She's driving, and besides, art is eternal." Sasori cut in.

"Danna, art is eternal! How else-!" I suddenly swerved the minivan into the other lane, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"We are not having that argument or so help me I will run you _both_over!" I wailed. Konan shot me a small smile as the car quieted back down.

"You handle them very well Zira, I'm impressed." She said.

I smiled weakly at the compliment. "How do you deal with it all the time?"

She giggled. "Why do think I always stay with Pein-sama?"

"Smart girl." I noted as I attempted to concentrate on my driving. I figured I'd drag them all to the mall so I could get everything in one go. There was a supermarket right next to the shopping complex, we'd go to that after the clothing. "Where the hell is that exit...Kakuzu, there might be money under the seat cushions if you wanna look. I know I dropped a fifty back there once." The miser instantly started to search the car for any spare cash, I had noticed him eying my wallet earlier and I did not want Kakuzu to be in charge of my finances. He kind of scared me. They all did, but none of them had tried to kill me yet.

"Now everyone shut up, I need to find a parking spot." After a few minutes of swearing on my part, I pulled into a spot that was far away from the mall.

As everyone got out, I recited the ground rules again. "No killing, fighting, maiming, jutsu, anything like that. Try to keep the swearing to a minimum, and no drawing attention to ourselves. It's a good thing you're all in normal clothes already."

"Can I sacrifice anyone?"

I sighed. "Only if I say you can."

Hidan grinned. "Awesome." I coughed to hide a snort at the expression on Kakuzus face when he rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Come on everyone, the mall awaits. Kakuzu, control your partner please."

Okay, so shopping with the Akatsuki wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was nice to have some intelligent conversation, even if I did have to explain a few things here and there, with some of the members. Hidan more or less behaved, and I got them each a few pairs of pants and a handful of shirts each. Necessities like boxers, shoes, and socks were also grabbed. I also let them each get a few accessories since there were some good sales going on.

Pein nearly flipped out when he saw a wristband with the Akatsuki symbol on it. I laughingly bought it and slipped it on. I bought the boys lunch after Kakuzu agreed to steal money for me, and then went to have some girl time with Konan. That was fun.

"Zira, you said something about your parents being gone for a while. Will that be a problem later on?" Konan asked me as we walked back to where we had left the rest of our group.

I shrugged at the query."I really don't know. They're away a lot, more so since I hit fifteen, and I never know when they'll be back. Sometimes they have to leave at random hours, leaving me notes and a freshly stocked fridge." I giggled slightly at the memory of the first time. I had completely flipped out. "Hopefully we'll have something figured out by the time they come back."

"You seem to be on good terms with them." The woman noted.

I nodded. "I may not like the fact that they're gone a lot, but I do know how to take care of myself now, and whenever they are home, we make time to be together. We make it work." I stated, pushing away a pang of worry for them. They never tell me where they are going. Mom told me to never call them unless it was an absolute, zombies and pirates are invading our house kind of, emergency.

Yes, I probably got my weirdness from my mother. Although my dad isn't so normal himself...

"Zira?"

"Huh?" Konans questioning voice pulled me from my brooding thoughts. "Sorry, I was thinking."

She nodded and choose not to pursue it anymore. "I think we're all done going by what you told us earlier. We just need food right?" My new companion changed the subject tactfully. I loved her already.

"Yeah, we need to stock up if I'm feeding ten more people. Most of them ninja men." We arrived at back at the food court, and after collecting all the others, we headed back out for the car. I made everyone else carry the bags because they were all stronger than me. Kisame laughingly took a ton of bags and ran off towards the minivan. I popped the trunk and stuffed everything inside. Then we bought food, which went very well. I got a few favorite foods for everyone, and teased Sasori about not needing to eat.

After getting us all home without law enforcement on our tails, I was exhausted. Tobi and Zetsu were nice enough to help me with a lot of the bags to make up for the fact that they didn't go. I asked Konan to put all the food stuffs away, while I figured out the new living arrangements. I grabbed a few pieces of paper, sketched my house layout on them, and started to plan. Did I mention that I sometimes spoke out loud when I thought about stuff?

"Okay...so Hidan and Kakuzu will go on the couches downstairs that turn into beds. Zetsu...you can find your own place to sleep. Do you even sleep?"

"Rarely. **If ever.**" The plant man responded.

"Konan, you and Pein-sama will be in my parents room, and do you mind of I put Tobi in there with you on the small air mattress? He's usually good around the leaders." I asked from across the table.

Konan nodded. "It will be fine." I scratched a few more marks on the map, and went on to the next members.

"Kisame and Itachi get the separate beds in the guest room." I pointed my pencil at the two. Everyone had come in to watch me think at some point. Whatever. I looked back down on my paper, and swore.

"Shit." I earned a blink from everyone at that. "No matter how I do it, we're one bed short. Deidara gets the floor I guess." I laughed out.

Said bomber did not look pleased. "There's got to be some place! Let me look, un!" I handed him my map, and his blue eyes quickly scanned it. "What about here?" He pointed to a half empty square.

"That's my room moron." I deadpanned. His rapidly reddening face told the whole story. "But my carpet is pretty soft, so you can crash in there if I can find a sleeping bag. Sasori, you can do whatever you want."

The red head smirked. "I'll take you up on that."

I pouted. "No raping your partner in my room okay?" I swear everyone backed five feet away from me in an instant. They were ninjas though, so it wasn't impossible. I started laughing hysterically. "Sorry, should of warned you about my perverted and sarcastic nature first. Oops."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sarcastic we noticed. That was unexpected."

"And I thought you were a fairly innocent girl too." Kisame chuckled out.

"In that way, I am. But not in my mind." I replied with a giggle. "Blame a blend of advanced reading, fanfiction, and lots of tv.

"Fanfiction? What is that, un?" Deidara asked.

"If you value your sanity, you won't ask." I said, thinking of the work that populated the internet.

"Fair enough." Kakuzu said, and looked towards the kitchen. "When will we be eating dinner?"

I sighed. "Damn ninjas. Is food all you guys think about?"

"When we're hungry, yep." Kisame replied.

"We'll eat after I set up the sleeping arrangements. I just have to find that air mattress, a sleeping bag, and pillows and blankets. I'll also show you all your rooms if you want." I stated.

"That would be good." Pein commented, and I got up, heading for the closet at the bottom of the stairs. Popping it open, I managed to find everything I was looking for. Score! I went along the house, showing everyone where they would be sleeping.

"And this is my room! Let me just toss the last bit in here and then I'll try to cook." I said as I opened the door and walked inside. I noticed that all of the Akatsuki had followed me inside, and I wondered why. My questions were quickly answered.

"The hell? Bitch, why do you have pictures of us?" I face palmed. Shit, I forgot about my posters.

My room had a lot of wall space, and I had collected quiet a few posters over the years. One of them was the entire Akatsuki organization, and the other was Deidara and Sasori. The artists looked disturbed, confused, and I think Deidara looked a bit flattered. "Remember? Anime, anyone? I was a huge fan until I fell out of it, but I kept the posters. No one noticed them when you guys slept in here as cats?"

"I think we were too tired at the time." Itachi said, I noticed that he was examining my bookshelf, and the collections of memorbilia. "Though I'm not sure how we missed all of this."

"Let us leave the fact that I'm an obsessed fangirl alone please, and go make dinner." I sighed out and shooed the members from my room. "Leave or you get no food Deidara."

"I'm going, I'm going, un!" He shot one last look at the posters and then at me again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whoever can cook, follow me! The rest of you, shut the hell up or die!"

Cooking dinner with Konan and Itachi was interesting. They knew more recipes and techniques than me, but I knew about the ingredients and appliances. So we balanced and made a dinner big enough for everyone. Because of my tiny dinner table, we ended up eating in the living room, where Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan discovered my TV and it's many channels.

I saw a good movie on, so I told Kisame to stop flipping channels. It was Unstoppable, one of my favorite actions movies ever. Maybe because of the lack of complicated plot, and the insanity, everyone loved it. Especially Deidara and Hidan. I also set the thing to record Twister, and a few other action movies. I also found a few bloody ones for Hidan and Kakuzu.

"That was a good movie Zira. Are there more like that?" Pein, Konan, and Itachi were on one couch. Kakuzu and Zetsu were on the other. The rest of us were sprawled out on the floor. Kisame had asked the question.

"There are a lot more where that came from." I yawned, my whole body screaming to get off the floor before I fell asleep.

"I think it's time we all went to bed." Konan said, and stood to help me get off the floor. I quickly showed Hidan and Kakuzu how to unfold the couches, divided up shower rights, and then collapsed into my own bed. I heard Deidara climb into his makeshift bed next to me, and then darkness overtook me.

Unfortunately, I woke up a little after 2 am. I shot up from the bed, and clutched my arms to keep from shaking. Tears were threatening to fall, so I quietly padded around the snoring bomber on the floor, and into the bathroom. Once there I ran some water to splash on my face, letting the cool liquid hide my tears. I had bitten my lip to keep from sobbing, and that was bleeding, the metallic taste had flooded my mouth. I washed my mouth out, and headed for the window at the top of the stairs.

The second story of my house is not a perfect match up to the first floor. I could climb out of one window, be above the living room, and then scramble onto the roof of the second floor. It was a trick I'd discovered back when I was ten or so, to the shock and amusement of my parents. Since then it had become one of my favorite places to go when I was upset or needed to think. The cool night air relaxed me, and I could detect a bit of the oncoming winter chill in the breeze. For now, I was fine in pajama pants and a T-shirt.

I didn't expect anyone else to find their way up here, so when I heard footsteps I nearly rolled off the roof in surprise. But when my body was held in place by the semi-invisible chakra strings, I relaxed a bit. "Hi Sasori."

"Brat. What are you doing up?" The red head easily got onto the slope and pulled me into a sitting position. "I could sense your chakra moving around, and flaring before. I'm surprised it didn't wake anyone else up."

I shrugged. "Just a bad dream I suppose. I come out here when I want to relax." After a moment of silence I spoke again. "You could sense my chakra? I though it was too low for you to sense anything like that."

Even the puppet master looked confused for a moment. "You're right. At the time, I was even registering the amount of chakra though, but it did feel like more than a standard level." He looked at me critically. "That must have been one hell of a dream."

"Zira? Sasori?" Konans voice carried through the night air, and I wondered how many people were going to end on my roof tonight.

"Konan? What are you doing here?" I asked as the blue haired woman landed lightly onto the roof.

"I heard you moving around up here, and I felt Sasoris chakra." She said as she sat down next to me. "Your eyes are red. Did something happen?" She asked me gently.

"Just a bad dream. Nothing major." I sighed out.

"About what?"

"...my mom and dad."

Konan sighed. "I saw the look you got on your face when I asked you about your parents, I guess this is my fault then. You worry about them a lot don't you?"

I nodded despite myself. "They never tell me where they're going, or when they're going to be back. It makes me worry like crazy, and I usually cope by not thinking on it too much." I shook my head. "It's not your fault Konan. I'll be fine."

"If you ever want to talk Zira, I'm here." She told me, and I smiled in thanks.

"If you ever wake up, it's not like I sleep." Sasori scoffed at me, and I knew that was his way of saying he was around for me if I needed.

"Thanks Konan. You too Sasori."

"Whatever brat." Konan went back inside not long after that, and I stayed out for a little longer, talking with Sasori about random things. I even discussed art with him a little. I think art is whatever you want it to be, and music was once of my favorites. I told him it suited both him and Deidara, because a song itself does not last long, but the knowledge of them can last forever.

"You make some half decent points there kid." He said, and then told me to go back to bed when I cracked a huge yawn. I complied and fell back asleep quickly after my little excursion. Deidara had barely moved at all.

* * *

><p>Short filler-y chapter, I know. But some development with Zira.<p>

Where do you think her parents go? Tell me in the comments!

Now go on, click the appropriate button and make me feel like I accomplished something. Thanks.


End file.
